degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HaleyCoyne
Hola, Wikian. Talk to me. c: Gif credit - '''ganbold_photos Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Talk:Spring Fever/@comment-Haley♪-20110520225039 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 22:51, May 20, 2011 HALEY QUICK WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER SELENA OR DEMI -troll- Pearl Myers (talk) 20:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Meg. :D Hey Haley I'm meg:) just wanted to say hi! Mabel we could be friends<3 well have a good day:) Oh yea sorry and ok if you need to ever talk I'm here:) Meg27 (talk) 22:49, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Good night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxlcMlnFapA A lullaby in your language <3 Misery Business (talk) 01:11, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Be that way qurl -sassy hairflip and walk away- Bitch. Did you deactivate your Kik? I've been trying to send these damn videos to your punk ass. xD -- 23:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Snacks :D Hi, Haley! <3 Well, lately I've been eating a lot of fruit, like grapes and pineapples. It's yummy! :D But sometimes I'll ask my mom to buy me some Goldfish at the store and she'll get them for me. I love chips. xD For breakfast, I'll have a muffin or maybe a poptart or french toast. I don't eat lunch all the time, but when I do my dad makes a vegetarian burger for me. And for dinner, it's usually something with vegetables. You can eat pizza too, but something without meat toppings. :D CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 22:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! And me too. xD How's life been for you? CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 23:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Now you're on to being a Sophmore. xD I wish I could go back to those days. Aww, I'm sorry. That must have been really difficult. Are you feeling better now? I'm doing okay. :) CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 23:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad you're on track to being healthy. :) That's important. Actually, I'm going to start my Senior year when school starts up sometime in August. :D Yeah, I'm pretty sad Victorious is over. The ending was kind lame. :/ CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 00:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm happy and excited at the same time. I can't wait to get out of High School but I'm scared of going into the real world. I'm not ready yet. D: Oh, I've been thinking of changing my username. What do you think? :) CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 00:17, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I really want to go to college after I graduate but I don't know if I'll be able to. :( Awh, thank you! :D I was thinking of changing it to IsYourH3artTaken. It's another username I use on other sites. How's your summer going? CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 23:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, I think it's been around over a month since you last messaged me and I feel reallyyyy bad that I just stopped replying! D: I have a habit of taking small breaks from sites then just popping up again. I missed it here, though. To answer your last questions, I don't think I'll be able to go to college cause' my mom wants me to get job right after high school and I don't think I'll be able to handle both, you know? My summer is going good. :D Did you ever come to California or Florida? I hear the weather is amazing in Florida! CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 03:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I thought the same thing. xD Really? Awesome! What color is your room now? I want to paint mine a light pink. I'm tired of the plain white color. CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 22:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I like Lime Green! Reminds me of sour candy. xD What's elote's? I've never heard of it. CamilleA05 ♥ piece of my heart 23:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Boo, you whore! I'm the clown that came to town to sign your talk page in a gay fashion. -- 16:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: AHHH Haley!!! :D I missed you, too! <33 How have you been? Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:13, June 10, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome!! Congrats on the straight A's!! I'm glad to hear things are going well for you. (: I've been good. I've been busy working and trying to get a tan, hahah. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm naturally like super pale and it's hard for me to tan. D: I don't want to go to a tanning salon or get a spray tan, so I've been trying to sit out a lot with tanning lotion. I'm jealous that you're already tan. :p Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: YOU ONLY WENT ON CHAT TO ME TO MESSAGE YOU Thanks. Now go cross the border. :D -- 23:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi I'M NOT GONNA DIE THOUGH BECAUSE I GOT 13 HOURS OF SLEEP YESTERDAY. :D I always knew you were my stalker though, just sayin'. I check and lock my windows every night lately, in fear that you or Maddy might be there. D: ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 16:34, June 13, 2013 (UTC) EWWWW, she did the same with me.. She texted me a pic of it on Kik. It was gross. I wouldn't even think about showing pics of poo like omg. ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Idek, I heard Imogen was being held back o.o I don't mind though because I love Imogen and I hope we see more of her storyline with her dad c: And THANK YOU! I had a great time <333 18:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Haley Hey Haley! Omg I just saw you and your so Gorgeous! Your welcome:) So how are you? I'm GREAT haha:) Meg27 (talk) 17:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC)meg27 Yea so are you going to watch season 13? Meg27 (talk) 18:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC)meg27 holaaa cuteeey http://i1273.photobucket.com/albums/y415/TisDirectioner/diegocard_zps0af518ed.jpg RE: hi Hey, girl! I just came back from my camping trip. We were supposed to return on July 2, but our allergic reactions were too severe and the route was insanely difficult so we had to leave two days earlier. :P I missed you! How was your week? <3 Violetxbaudelaire (talk) 04:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) hai NAOMILY FOREVER♥ ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 04:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: hi YES OMFG I CRIED AT THE END D: I HOPE SHE TELLS EMILY AND EMILY TAKES CARE OF HER AND STUFF BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE! NAOMILY<333 ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 18:17, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol, what the actual fuck are you even on about, Haley? Take a chill pill kbye. Fastlane19 (talk) 01:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Heyy, I can't sign onto kik because I'm away on vacation again. I had to turn off my phone. Is there someplace else we can talk? :o ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 04:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) hey Haley ^_^ Hi Haley, I'm Lexie. :) well I just wanted to say hi because you seem like a really nice person and maybe we could get to know each other better? :D JannyForeverr (talk) 00:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haley Hey Haley it's Squall. I just recently decided to try out the Wiki again. I haven't talked to you in forever. How are you? Squall L. (talk) 14:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Oh wow! That has been a long time. I think I was nineteen whenever I first got a Wikia account. Are you happy about turning sixteen? Also, do you mind taking a look at my blogs? Which ones will be on my user page. Squall L. (talk) 15:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. My childhood was awful too, but so was my high school years. My life didn't even begin until I graduated, really. Omg yay! :D Can't wait! Squall L. (talk) 19:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. wite qurl swaq i saw this on tumblr and i thought of you lol ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 18:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) let's go get some then ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 19:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) yes, we shall. we will become parents of the year. ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 20:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) omg, i'll miss you on the wiki :( my oovoo is delias_deli and my tumblr url is imogenscoyne we need to come up with a name for our boy :p ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 00:12, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ooh, yeah i see. I'm starting next week too..so we both won't be on the wiki as much so it's okay :p ''Delia'' - ''I'm sinking like a stone in the sea'' ♥ 01:21, August 7, 2013 (UTC)